


I Like The Way You Die

by re_wanderer



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Unrequited Hate, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: - давай. стреляй.
Relationships: Eloïse/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)





	I Like The Way You Die

_I like the way you die boy  
I’ll use you once then I’ll destroy_

_「 Black Honey - I Like The Way You Die 」_

\- давай. стреляй. 

говорит этот невозможный придурок, вальяжно расположившись на стуле. на его губах играет немного снисходительная ухмылка, отчего помимо желания пристрелить, в элоизе появляется еще и желание врезать по напыщенному лицу собеседника. 

\- я был на войне. я знаю лицо человека, готового убить другого, - напоминает этан. - _ты_ же не сможешь этого сделать. 

он прав. элоизе страшно. в конце концов, она не убийца, а лишь обычная девушка, волей судьбы ввязавшаяся в дрязги между вампирами. 

вот только кое-что он не учел. элоиза - не холеная девчушка, никогда не знавшая горестей жизни. элоиза выросла в приюте. и выучила хороший урок. 

_если тебе страшно - делай до того, как осознаешь это.  
_  
а еще. 

_улыбайся своему страху в лицу._  
  
именно это она и делает. 

в этот краткий момент в ее голове калейдоскопом мелькают воспоминания о тех днях, что она провела в этом замке. этан - ее непрошеный спаситель и дьявол в одном лице, - о, как много ей пришлось лгать и лицемерить, дабы добиться его доверия и симпатии. мужчины, к счастью, по большей мере одинаковы. будь красивой, будь ласковой, хвали его - и он твой. 

как же долго она ждала этого часа. 

как часто она закрывала глаза в своей комнате, представляя, как душит его. топит. бьет битой. вырезает глаза. вариантов бесчисленное множество, выбирай любой по вкусу. 

представляя, как он валяется в ее ногах, моля о прощении. но, вот так жалость, даже на смертном одре он не предоставляет ей подобного удовольствия, выглядя смело и нахально. словно _он_ \- хозяин положения. словно _он_ \- держит в руках пистолет. словно _он_ \- держит ее на прицеле. 

и как бы элоиза не хотела его полностью ненавидеть, есть в нем что-то, что заставляет ее против воли ощущать что-то, очень близкое к уважению. к мрачным, полным злобы воспоминаниям примешиваются и их совместные поцелуи, и ночи, проведенные вместе. его руки на ее талии. теплые объятия. 

_тем не менее._

улыбка - острая, злая, ослепительная - украшает лицо элоизы. 

она смело смотрит в синие глаза своего мучителя, ощущая секундную легкость свободы.

и делает выстрел.


End file.
